Heavy off-road excavation equipment such as terrain levelers, trenchers, rock wheels and vibratory plows are used to excavate geologic material. For example, trenchers, vibratory plows and rock wheels are often used to excavate trenches into geologic material such as soil or rock. Terrain levelers are commonly used to unearth or loosen relatively wide stretches of geologic material. For example, terrain levelers can be used for mining applications to loosen a layer of soil within the mine (e.g., an open strip or pit mine) before the material is removed by another piece of equipment such as front end loader. Particularly in dry conditions, such heavy excavation equipment can generate large amounts of dust.